


项圈

by qmqhb



Category: Listen Up - Fandom, 说唱听我的
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmqhb/pseuds/qmqhb
Summary: 车，有点bug写的时候没注意，g比k大一岁
Relationships: kkgg, 左元杰/张思源, 左源
Kudos: 1





	项圈

**Author's Note:**

> 车，有点bug写的时候没注意，g比k大一岁

张思源长得比看起来小，跟身材和穿搭也有关系，穿运动装的话瘦瘦高高甚至和高中生没多大区别——左元杰想这些的时候其实只是在为自己的下一个想法作铺垫：细腰长腿的小男孩真的很好操。

oversize的上衣空空荡荡，左元杰从下摆摸进去，顺著腰窝和脊梁骨把他布料熟软的打底T恤往上撩。

张思源超怕痒，探进来的手还冰冰凉凉，他无处可躲，只能战栗往人怀里缩，央求别再乱碰。他总能掌握好示弱的时机，像嗷嗷叫耍狠的小奶狗，被人瞪视一眼就立刻讨好地温顺下来。但左元杰见得多了，就不吃这一套。

这就算乱碰了？哥哥还没真正开始。左元杰拍拍他腿根，托住往上捞一下，他也不挣扎，配合地双手搂住人脖子轻轻一跳，腿缠到左元杰腰上，小腿交叠贴住他后腰，大腿根压在他胯骨上，连垫在人肩上的细条条的胳膊上薄薄一层肌肉都极具韧性，力道分散得完美，以至于左元杰竟然既不觉得重也不觉得有被硌到，手指勾住裤腰轻松扒下他裤子，那个湿热的地方一向都为他准备得很好(当然是因为刚结束录制就在服化室杂物间捂著张思源的嘴悄无声息地来了一发，近乎偷情的行为还给了他莫大的诡异快感)。

左元杰用两根手指撑开褶皱，软肉饥渴地吞食他的手指，张思源亲他颈窝，他就知道小孩儿想接吻，于是进一步把他压上墙。背后有外力支撑让张思源得以轻松些抬起头来送上温暖干燥的唇瓣，然后被叼住含咬舔舐打磨得水润。

左元杰掰开他屁股，就着性器前头止不住往外溢的清液和张思源刚才给他口时茎身沾的唾液把自己送进去。

帅气小孩儿在床上从来都不需要这些技巧，第一次口交技术实在勉强，他舔起人来也像小狗，毛躁的棕发戳着左元杰小腹，左元杰一边痒得想笑一边又担惊受怕，怕狗狗收不住小尖牙剐蹭到他的小兄弟。

待茎身被张思源的舌头和口腔镀上一层水光左元杰就急忙退了出来，低头一看果然张思源也皱着脸，显然对刚才的感觉不怎么满意。

不舒服吧？谁让你非要口。  
我不就想试试。  
行了没事儿，不喜欢以后就都不用嘴。  
那你也别用。  
我啊，我没事，我喜欢。

张思源是一个很不会应对偏爱和优待的人，通常情况下他总是有帽子，只要把帽檐往下压就好。但这次赤裸裸，他只能凶巴巴地反驳了一句不行。听起来没什么气势。

尺寸可观的前端没入让张思源有点难受地喘了两声，腿差点卸了力，幸好哥哥早一步托住他腿根——左元杰不得不说自己爱极了他大腿后侧弹性十足线条细长的肌肉。他用力和左元杰亲吻，左元杰也用力地把自己完全熨进他的身体。

张思源后背贴着墙，承担了一部分体重，但觉得还是不行，就算这样也怕左元杰抱不动，被人顶胯颠了几下碾过前列腺，喘得话都说不完整还非要让左元杰放他下来。左元杰本来不觉得什么，听他这么一闹也开始想装逼，托着他屁股捏了捏就准备施力把人抱离墙边，直接边走边操抱到床上去。

——床就在旁边，没几步路，但左元杰还是高估了自己。张思源的肩胛骨刚离了墙面就又磕上去，他还没喊痛呢，罪魁祸首就心虚地清了清嗓子转移视线假装无事发生，于是他把这一声呼痛咽了下去，憋着笑贴心地打圆场：我重了不少吧？健身房可不是白去的。

闭嘴。左元杰没好气。自己上床趴着去。

哎好好好。张思源转身就趴上了床，背对着左元杰跪好，胳膊直起来手掌撑着床面，还扭过头想看左元杰什么时候进来，一副乖狗狗模样。

他的讨好太明显，左元杰知道这小孩儿就是这样，越被喜欢就越乖，他觉得窝心，有点生气又有点想笑，扣着张思源的腰胯重新顶进去的时候忍不住揶揄：这么想当哥哥的好狗狗啊？再这样下次给你定个项圈套脖子上。

choker吗？好啊，要粗的那种，哥记得把你名字加上去。张思源顿住，咬着下唇闷哼一声，被顶的胳膊一软差点没撑住，缓了缓才继续道：我下次演出戴着去。


End file.
